Night into darkness
by Ihavemanyobsessions
Summary: About a girl, not any ordinary girl, who meets a unordinary boy, and adventure happens. They set out and make friends as well as enemies. They are mentored by a man named Steven Horstan, know as Mr.Horstan. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new to this and ready to share my stories! This is my first story so please review on what you think I need to improve or what you like about it. I will try to post often (more on the weekends) so please review on what you think, and thank you!

-Chapter 1:

My name is Elie, and this is my story. You might not believe me, I wouldn't believe it my self, if I hadn't lived through it. It started when I was 13, in 7th grade. I was new to this school, Buckern Hill Middke School. I was all alone, I tried to make friends, but no one liked new kids. The thing is that, the only reason I enrolled into this school is because of what happened at my last school. Every one bullied me. But that's a story for a next time. So again, I was all alone, and when lunch came, I had no where to sit...-

This is awful! I think, I hope I make friends. I look around the cafeteria to see that everyone has someone next to them, except this one kid. He's a boy, and I saw him in my biology class a hour ago. Since he seems to have 0 friends, like me, I go and sit at that table. "What are you doing?" The strange lonely boy asked. "Obviously sitting here" I say. I hope I made the right choice to sit here. I could smell his food, his delicious ham and turkey in his sandwich. I snap out of it. I have to seem normal, like a normal human, I think. "But...why? No one likes me, im a no body" the strange boy says. The thing is that, he says it as if it doesn't bother him, like he is used to it? I don't know. "We'll I'm new and nobody likes me either, and I have no friends..." I say, a little pain in my chest. I have no friends, I think. Why? I'm a freak, I think. "We'll then, what should I call you?" He asked. "Elie Liveil" I say. Hmm, I think this bot might just be my new friend. "Well, I'm Kip..." He says. He goes back to eating the sand whitch again. I also start eating mine. "So...what's your favriote movie?" I ask, trying to make a conversation. He looks down as is shy and says, "I don't got one, I haven't seen much movies, I'm not normal you know." He says. Normal. Ha! If he only knew what I was. "Well, me too! I haven't seen much either, and I'm also not normal!" I say, wait...why did I say that?! I must be out of must mind, but hey! Kip looks surprised and happy. I guess we're friends. "I haven't heard much music or any of those stuff either" I say with a side smile. I think I might actually enjoy this school year. With Kip, my new friend, probally my only friend for this whole year, but I'm grateful. Lunch ends soon, and Kip and I go our own ways. I don't see him for the rest of the day until P.E. They're two team captains out of the whole grade, and they slowey pick people. Of course all the popular ones and athletes get picked first, and guess who is one of the last ones to get picked, me. I may look weak, but I'm really not. But, I'm not allowed to show my strength, because I could knock out a human any time. The game starts and I guess this is dodge ball. I allow myself to get hit first, because I don't want to use any strength, because I'm afraid. Afraid that people might notice that I'm not normal. And guess what. Kip decides to get out too. And he sits by me. We start talking, as if we have been friends for a while. This is actually cool and all, to have a friend, a HUMAN friend, or as I thought...

Cliffhanger?

Ok so my stories will be longer or shorter, depends what you guys want! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Please review! I read all reviews and appreciate all of them! I'm going to be busy, but ill still post more! If you have any questions or comments please review also any suggestions on what I should do next! Thank you!

Chapter 2:

School ends and I walk to my house. Kip walks with me because his house is a couple streets away. But the thing is, is that also all those snotty popular girls and boys walk down the same route. "Wanna do a short cut?" Kip says. I look over to the popular boys and girls, and see them pointing at us and laughing. Why are they doing that? I didn't do a thing. I nod and follow Kip. We go down a ally. The ally ends and Kip climbs a latter up so the roof. "We'll come on!" He shouts from above. I nod and start to climb. It was really easy. Because of my special skills and nature. Once Im on the roof, I see that more roofs are connected. I follow Kip and we go through the roofs. It feels like I only walked 10 minutes, when it was 35 minutes. I say bye to Kip and we go our seprate ways. I walk into my house. My parents don't live with me, that's because there dead. It happend when I was born. A week after I was born, my parents pied in a car crash, at least that's what my godfather told me. I have no aunts or cousins or anyone. So I was sent to my godfather. I hated my life. My godfather never cares me anyways so I do as I wish mostly. I walk into the house to smell the smoke of cigarettes and alcohol. All my godfather does is smoke all day, while drinking alcohol. He doesn't care about my life, and he rather ignores it too. I have to make my own living. I sale art. I've always loved art, since I have been a little girl. I sale it and use the money on food and clothes and the house. My godfather doesn't care. Like always. "Heyyyy!" Says my godfather as I walk into the house. "Hello, I shall be out to night, in case your wondering." I say, I know he doesn't care, but whatever. "Ya ya" he says, just like always. I'm going out tonight because its the 30th. The night. The darknessed night every month. But also the brightest. I go to my room and lock my self in. I'm secretly afraid of my godfather because he is always drunk. I spend time in my room until 11:00. I gather my backpack and pack clothes. I walk out of the house, freely. I walk for 30 minutes to the forest close to my house. I'm not as scared anymore because this has been happening for a little over a year now. Ever month, on the 30th, I must do this. I set the backpack down and get ready. It's almost 12:00. Suddenly I see a shadow. I hear the husling of leaves and branches. Someone is here. In the forest close by. Suddenly it strucks 12:00. I shout in pain as I start to transfigured. I scream in pain, and hear more leaves and branches cracking, the person is getting close. It's too late. I shout and shout. The transfiguration mis almost complete. My mouth grows out and my back hunches while my legs grow longer. I feel my teeth pushing out. Longer and longer. I feel the energy grow in my veins. Suddenly I let out a howl. For I am a werewolf. Not those super hairy ugly ones. Well ugly? I've never seen my self in this form. But I know I'm not as hairy as those tales say. It's like a whole different person takes over. I hope that person turns and runs away, because I can't control myself. But I hear the rustling and then the person appears. And...the person is Kip.

Clifthanger? Sorry.

Please review if you like, this is the second chapter today, and don't worry, the chapters will get a lot longer, because this is just the beginning.


End file.
